


When The Sun Goes Down

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for  the sun to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When The Sun Goes Down  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Waiting for the sun to go down.  
>  **A/N:** written for challenge 84 @ [trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Years ago, after I had first met Bill, I remember being so disappointed that he couldn’t levitate, change into a bat or any of the other things I had come to think vampires could do. So, I had to ask him what could he do. His response had stunned me when he had said “I can bring you back to life.”

And now lying beside him, quietly and impatiently waiting for the sun to go down I realize I am waiting for him to bring me to life once again.

A sigh escapes me. _Will the sun ever go down?_


End file.
